Traditionally, people have requested and received services at fixed locations from specific service providers. For example, various services were fulfilled by making a delivery to a user at a home or work location. Many services can now be accessed through mobile computing devices and fulfilled at arbitrary locations, often by service providers that are activated on demand. Such on-demand service offerings are convenient for users, who do not have to be at fixed locations to receive the services. Additionally, on-demand service matching systems may select and provide requests to service providers based the location and status of service providers near a request location. However, various routes generated to a request location may be suboptimal. This leads to inefficient resource allocation as longer trips lead to delay, canceled requests, and duplicated requests.
Additionally, some request locations may be more difficult for a provider to successfully locate and interface with a requestor due to traffic, obstacles, and/or the configuration of the road. For example, busy streets with parked cars on the curbs may be difficult to find a safe location for a pickup location. As such, requestors may be forced to walk around the block to find a location where it was safe for a provider to park. This can delay the pickup interaction, require unnecessary communication between the provider and requestor, and/or lead to cancellations of requests where a reasonable location cannot be found. As such, accurate travel time estimates and time of arrival estimates may be difficult to determine and unnecessary delays at the point of service may result at some request locations. This leads to inaccurate matching between providers and requestors and inefficient use of system resources as downtime by providers is increased while attempting to find requestors. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the identification of interaction locations and improve interactions between providers and requestors for overall travel time determinations, efficient use of system and processor resources, and overall improved experiences between providers and requestors.